


Together

by Space__Dad



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space__Dad/pseuds/Space__Dad
Summary: Tord didn't know what he was doing, but he did know; all he wanted to do was spend time with Matt.





	Together

Tord didn’t know what he was doing.

There he was, alone with Matt at the end of the school day just… sitting together. Every so often, Tord would find himself sneaking a glance over at the ginger who sat on the bench next to him, scrolling through his phone. 

It was just them that day. Edd was sick and Tom had already left in a hurry to check up on him, leaving Tord and Matt alone. Small crowds would form and disappear around Matt, several different teenagers just dying to talk to Matt; the popular kid.

This was a common occurrence with Matt. You could be in the middle of a conversation one minute and completely pushed out of a group in the next. Of course, it’s not like Matt had control over who did and didn’t come up to talk to him; just as much as he had control of who would and wouldn’t make the slightest attempt to include Tord in the conversation circle. At least, if he did, he never used that control.

But now? Now all the kids had left for their homes and there were only a few left, just waiting for their parents to hurry up and get them out of the sun. Now, no one else was trying to come up to Matt. Now it was just them…

 

What was he doing?

What was Tord doing, sitting next to someone who seemed so important? Matt didn’t put himself on a high and mighty pedestal as everyone else did for him... But still, Matt was not normal.

To Tord, Matt was not normal. He was beautiful, stunning and radiant. Smart, witty, and cunning. In capturing, charming, and confident. Tord had never seen someone as not-normal as Matt.

What was he doing so close to someone like Matt?

 

Silence filled the schoolyard, no other kids in sight. Matt was still staring down at his phone, quickly churning out replies to kids from school that he barely even knew. 

Tord watched every small movement, from how quickly his thumbs typed out a response, to the laid-back posture he held, to the breaks he would take to rub his blue eyes and push up his glasses. Every little movement he made just looked so perfectly confident. He could swear that Matt could accidentally poke his eye and still make it seem like it was on purpose!

 

What was he doing??

Minutes of unbroken silence had gone by. Minutes upon minutes upon minutes.

It almost felt awkward. Like there was supposed to be something said or done at that moment that Tord didn’t know of… It wouldn’t hurt to talk, though… would it?

Matt seemed to be getting irritated with whatever was being said through his multiple messaging groups. There was no better time!

“So,” Tord started up, his voice immediately cracking. It surely caught Matts attention as he shut off his phone to pay attention to what Tord had to say. “So… Weather is… pretty this time now.” His broken English seemed to echo through the emptiness of the school lot around them, only making Tord that much more aware of it. 

Matt raised an eyebrow at Tord, letting out a small hum. 

“I guess so,” He shrugged, pocketing his phone with a groan. 

In fear of messing something up, Tord gulped, quickly looking around for anything that seemed interesting to talk about. His eyes landed on a few hills, not too far from where they were. The sun was going to be set on them soon. 

“We should take walk!” He quickly suggested to Matt, smiling. He thought it was a great idea… He just hoped Matt thought the same.

With another hum, Matt stood up and stretched. “Alright,” he groaned. “I have time. Where to?”

A warm feeling filled Tords chest as his smile grew. Bouncing up from his seat, he pointed to the hills he had seen before. 

“There!” He exclaimed. “To them!” 

Sharing Tords smile, Matt nodded, motioning for Tord to start walking ahead.

“Lead the way!”

 

The two teens made small conversation as the walked then unmarked trail up to the hills. The sun made a light orange glaze across the sky, coating the earth in its warm glow. As they reached the top, the warm sun completely engulfed them, lighting the view of a perfectly empty lot of land only tall grass and flowers to accompany it.

Tord took off his trench coat, the heat getting to be a little too uncomfortable for him. He laid it out beside him as he took a seat on the soft grass. He pat the black fabric as an invitation for Matt to take a seat. It was an invitation Matt took with a warm smile, filling Tords chest with the same warm feeling as before.

“Wow,” Matt whispered as he looked out to the setting sun. “How did you know of this place?” He asked Tord who only froze up. Honestly, he had found out they were there the same time Matt had, but still, he replied, “I know of places. Many, Matthew.” 

“Many, huh?” The ginger asked, his eyebrow perking up as he looked over to Tord who nodded in hesitant reply. 

“You should take me to them, then.” He smiled, picking a few wildflowers from the dirt. 

Matt brushed them off and bundled them together, picking out leaves and blades of grass before reaching over to carefully place a few into Tords hair.

Unsure of why Matt was moving closer, Tord froze and waited for whatever had happened to be revealed. He couldn’t help but peek open an eye, catching another glimpse of Matts' face. 

The shadows seemed to accentuate Matts sharp face and glasses, the orange glow complimenting his eyes as it matched his skin and hair.

What was he doing?

Gentle fingers laced through Tords hair carefully. Matt hummed as he worked, a smile glowing on his face once he had finished. Backing away to admire what he had done, Tord could catch a full sight of him. From the purple shirt all the way up to his orange hair and freckle-covered skin.

Everything about him naturally shinned.

“What.. did you done?” Tord quietly asked, pulling himself away from staring at Matt to figure out what he had done.

With a sly smirk, he shrugged. “Just put a few flowers in your hair. That’s all!” Grabbing a few more flowers, Matt did the same thing to himself, Sticking a few flowers here and there, pushing some behind his ear. He even put one behind his glasses, just to be silly.

It all made Tord start to giggle. He pulled a few garden weeds himself, reaching over to put the in Matts' hair.

Sharing smiles and laughter, the two spent the rest of their afternoon talking and messing around with the flowers around them. They didn’t need a big crowd or a good conversation… They were content watching the sunset… Together.

**Author's Note:**

> goodness gosh this is my first time posting to AO3  
> Tell me if i should tag more sht or what please! It would really help me out
> 
> I'm also..way too tired to proofread this or even see if it makes sense so  
> fun!


End file.
